<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прикоснись ко мне (Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me) by Fil_l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402630">Прикоснись ко мне (Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l'>Fil_l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(right after tbh), Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bossy Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Eddie is extremely horny in this one guys, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Homeless Richie Tozier, Homelessness, Human/Monster Romance, Humor, I want that 40-year-old man obliterated, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, To be clear: Richie is completely human when they have sex, Top Richie Tozier, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf Richie Tozier, hints of: - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Какого хера? — вскрикивает он прежде, чем успевает остановиться, и мужчина с визгом оборачивается...<br/>— У меня есть собака, понял? Он наполовину волк или что-то вроде того, если ты не уберёшься нахуй из моей квартиры, я прикажу ему напасть!<br/>Мужчина, как ни странно, снова смеётся, на этот раз уже не так истерично и явно с долей неловкости.<br/>— Да, эм, кстати об этом...</p><p>Или: Эдди приводит к себе бездомную собаку. Выясняется, что это оборотень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прикоснись ко мне (Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079894">Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/pseuds/Mere_Mortifer">Mere_Mortifer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания автора:<br/>Ричи абсолютно полностью человек, когда они с Эдди занимаются сексом. Ещё несколько раз упоминается, что Ричи бездомный и недоедает. И последнее, есть момент, когда Эдди думает, что Ричи предлагает ему секс только в качестве платы за помощь, но Ричи предельно ясно даёт понять, что он просто. Правда хочет его трахнуть.<br/>Это всё! Наслаждайтесь :)</p><p>Примечания переводчика:<br/>место встречи изменить нельзя, да? 😂 снова ПВП 😏, снова НЦ-17🥵, снова Ричи оборотень🐺, хех... но! В этот раз есть одно очень важное отличие!✋ Впервые я перевожу фичок, где встретились теперь уже три моих любимых тега, тропа, зовите как угодно, это: "у Ричи Тозиера большой член", "Ричи Тозиер плачет во время секса" и "оборотень Ричи"! И ещё. Тут. Просто. Гениальный юмор. В общем, я в раю! Надеюсь, вы тоже :)</p><p>За бетинг спасибо хламидия олина (фикбук)</p><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/knockout_co">больше рэдди 🤠</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/_03wQecDt4U">а что, звучит 🤠🎶</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эдди не очень хорошо ладит с людьми.       </p><p>Благодаря его многочисленным особенностям и склонности анализировать (накручивать) ему нет равных в его работе, да, но когда речь заходит о построении человеческих отношений… вся его личность представляет собой не что иное, как препятствие.     </p><p>Так что, да, у Эдди не так уж много друзей. Приятели с Уолл-Стрит, с которыми ему приходится общаться на работе, кажется, считают его забавным, конечно, но он также слышал, как они обвиняли женщин с таким же характером, как у него, в том, что они «жуткие суки» — он не рассматривает их хорошее расположение как достижение.       </p><p>То есть он может посочувствовать собаке, за которой наблюдает уже почти час.       </p><p>Это большая собака, и Эдди, возможно, не является экспертом в породах собак, но если бы ему пришлось угадать, он сказал бы, что у неё много волчьих генов.       </p><p>Он прочитал однажды, что если вы задаётесь вопросом, вы сейчас смотрите на волка или нет, то ответ «нет»: настоящие волки намного больше, чем обычно считают люди, поэтому, если у вас есть какие-то сомнения, то это просто собака. Именно так Эдди опознал большой комок дрожащего чёрного меха на тротуаре, каким бы жутким поначалу не показался его размер.       </p><p>Эдди только сел в машину, когда увидел его (его? её?) на другой стороне улицы, прижавшегося к скамейке. На мгновение Эдди скользнул по собаке взглядом, не различая тёмной шерсти среди теней, в которых она пряталась, но потом в свете уличных фонарей сверкнули ярко-голубые глаза, раздался взмах хвоста, когда мимо прошёл человек, и появилась она. Собака.      </p><p> Собака — за неимением лучшего описания — пытается общаться. Поэтому Эдди чувствует какую-то глубокую эмоциональную связь с ним (с <em>ним</em>, вероятно, это он, самки собак редко бывают такими большими, верно?).      </p><p> Попытки собаки подружиться с кем-нибудь столь же безуспешны, как и попытки Эдди, хоть и совершенно по другим причинам. Например, люди редко пугаются размера Эдди до такой степени, что бросаются прочь, когда он пытается приблизиться к ним; у Эдди также нет привычки громко лаять и до усрачки пугать любого прохожего.       </p><p>На самом деле, он болеет за бедную собаку, чтобы та нашла хороший и тёплый дом на сегодняшний вечер, но у него осталось не так много надежды.       </p><p>Эдди смотрит, как девочка, не старше тринадцати, присаживается рядом с ним и поглаживает его морду, и думает: <em>«О, наконец-то»</em>, и у него на лице расцветает такая же радостная улыбка, как и у девочки. Потом к ней подбегает отец и осторожно отдёргивает её, как будто боится, что собака укусит её за руку, конченый придурок, <em>не видишь, он просто хочет играть?</em>       </p><p>— Блять, — бормочет себе под нос Эдди и хлопает ладонью по рулю. Он приходит к очень серьёзному выводу: если он хочет, чтобы собака попала в безопасное место, а не проводила ночь на холодном зимнем воздухе, Эдди должен привести её к себе домой. <em>Эдди</em>, а не случайная девочка с бессердечным родителем-идиотом — как обычно, в общем, если он хочет, чтобы что-то было сделано правильно, ему придётся сделать это самому.       </p><p>Он выходит из машины и затягивает шарф вокруг шеи. Собака, которая явно расстроилась, увидев, как маленькая девочка исчезает за углом улицы, с любопытством смотрит в сторону Эдди, когда он захлопывает дверцу машины. Одно её ухо опускается вместе с наклоном головы.       </p><p>Эдди собирается найти ей самый крутой, сука, ошейник, который можно купить за деньги.       </p><p>Прежде чем передаст собаку в самый лучший приют в районе трёх штатов, который не практикует усыпление и у которого есть только положительные отзывы. Очевидно.       </p><p>Переходя улицу, Эдди вспоминает, что с собаками нельзя встречаться взглядом, когда приближаешься к ним: если вдруг они воспримут это как вызов. И к тому моменту, когда он начинает сомневаться, может, это относится к лошадям, а затем задаётся вопросом, правда ли нужно начинать с этого пункта, он уже стоит перед животным.       </p><p>— Хм, — говорит он, чувствуя себя неловко теперь, когда он здесь. — Привет.       </p><p>Собака садится и почти яростно виляет хвостом. Её язык вываливается изо рта, пока она смотрит на Эдди ярко-голубыми глазами, и Эдди открывается вид на множество острых зубов.       </p><p>Он присаживается на корточки и протягивает псу руку, чтобы он его обнюхал, прежде чем погладить его: Эдди совершенно уверен, что это правило <em>действительно </em> относится к собакам.       </p><p>Мягкая морда трётся о пальцы Эдди, а потом собака толкается лбом в его раскрытую ладонь, умоляя почесать за ушами. Эдди хихикает и подчиняется.       </p><p>— Хороший мальчик, хороший мальчик. У тебя ведь нет хозяина, да?       </p><p>Отсутствие ошейника и состояние его шерсти (грязной и спутанной — Эдди уже ощущает зуд от желания помыть руки) говорит само за себя.       </p><p>— Ну, — говорит он со вздохом, — я же не могу оставить тебя здесь теперь, да? Ты укусишь меня, если я попытаюсь усадить тебя в свою машину?       </p><p>Собака лает и ещё пару раз шлёпает хвостом по бетонному тротуару. На мгновение Эдди кажется, что она взволнована предложением привести её домой, но потом вспоминает, что собаки не говорят по-английски.       </p><p>Если Эдди начнёт олицетворять её, то это конец: чёрт, то, что он использует человеческие местоимения¹, уже хреново. Если так пойдёт и дальше, в конечном итоге он <em>оставит</em> её у себя.       </p><p>— Ладно, тогда пошли, — он встаёт и похлопывает себя ладонью по ноге, приглашая собаку пойти с ним. Наступает момент задумчивости, когда дворняга изучает его, как бы оценивая истинные намерения Эдди, но, кажется, она находит что-то, заслуживающее доверия в… в запахе Эдди, или на что там ещё опираются собаки, потому что она вскакивает на лапы и следует за Эдди обратно к его машине.</p><p>Размер собаки впечатляет ещё больше, когда та не лежит, свернувшись калачиком, чтобы согреться. Вот так, добродушно потираясь о бок Эдди, она доходит ростом до его бёдер. Если по какой-то случайности он разозлит её и та решит напасть, Эдди умрёт самой глупой смертью доброго самаритянина.       </p><p>К счастью, сейчас, кажется, особо нечего бояться. Он открывает заднюю дверцу своей машины, и, выслушав некоторые уговоры и мольбы не пускать слюни на обивку, пёс запрыгивает внутрь и занимает всё доступное пространство, которого, оказывается, как раз достаточно, чтобы удобно развалиться с одним из тех сердечных вздохов, которые только собаки, наверно, могут издавать.       </p><p>Эдди обходит машину и садится за руль.       </p><p>— Если тебе нужно пописать, то попридержи коней. Тем более если ты правда хочешь облегчиться, то ты тупица, потому что ты сидел на улице всё это время, так что даже не пытайся! Капи́ш²?       </p><p>Пёс радостно лает. Эдди отвозит их домой.</p><p>***</p><p>¹ <b>Человеческие местоимения</b>. Как все, прошедшие программу первого класса, знают, в английском языке существует три рода\местоимения — <em>he, she</em> и <em>it</em>. Суть в том, что, носители языка о людях говорят в мужском и женском роде, а о животных — в среднем. Но «человеческие» местоимения могут применяться к домашним питомцам, потому что они считаются членами семьи.</p><p>² <b>Капи́ш</b> (итал. <em>Capisce</em>) — сленг — «Понятно?»</p><p>***</p><p> — Хорошо, а теперь слушай меня, — говорит он. За двадцать минут, пока он добирался до своего жилого комплекса, Эдди разговаривал с собакой так же, как и с любым другим человеком, — правда, с меньшим раздражением, чем обычно, учитывая, что собака ни разу не пыталась перебить его. — Я не знаю, можно ли мне приводить животных, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты молчал. Не вздумай гавкать.       </p><p>Собака (нет, он не даст ей<em> имя</em>, потому что вы не называете собак, которых не собираетесь оставлять — это потом просто разобьёт сердце) ударяется мокрым носом о руку Эдди и не издаёт ни звука.       </p><p>— А знаешь, ты умнее некоторых моих коллег, — говорит Эдди и в качестве похвалы почёсывает её за ухом, которое так и норовит подвернуться.       </p><p>Путь к его квартире на третьем этаже проходит без происшествий, но только когда они оба благополучно оказываются внутри, Эдди вздыхает с облегчением. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы один из его любопытных соседей застукал его за тем, как он тащит в квартиру большую и неуклюжую кучу меха.       </p><p>Он бежит прямиком в ванную, собака идёт за ним по пятам, и моет руки до локтей два раза — только тогда его удовлетворяет степень чистоты. Пёс осматривается и с любопытством обнюхивает всё вокруг, но его нервные голубые глаза постоянно возвращаются к Эдди.       </p><p>— Я и не знал, что у собак могут быть такие глаза, — говорит он, вытирая руки. Собака подмигивает ему, как бы говоря: <em>«Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь»</em>, — а может быть, и что-то на своём, собачьем, кто знает. Конечно, блять, не <em>Эдди</em>: у него никогда не было домашнего питомца, если не считать золотую рыбку, которую ему купила мама, когда ему было восемь лет, и которая умерла всего через пару дней. Боже, Эдди так плакал из-за этой глупой рыбы, он целую неделю не мог найти утешения, он был жалок.       </p><p>— Пожалуйста, не умирай у меня, — умоляет он собаку. — Мне уже и так, блять, нужна терапия.      </p><p> Чтобы случайно не убить бедное животное, Эдди достаёт свой телефон из заднего кармана и гуглит: <em>«Как позаботиться о спасённой собаке».</em>       </p><p>Бо́льшая часть статей оказывается бесполезными в его ситуации: они предлагают проверить наличие микрочипов или связаться с местным агентством по контролю за животными. Это очень полезный совет, которому он собирается последовать завтра, но который не помогает ему <em>сейчас</em>, когда у него на руках голодная, дрожащая собака, что он пожелал привести домой.       </p><p>Ой, погодите. На самом деле ему не нужна помощь для первого шага.       </p><p>— Еда! — восклицает он, и пёс перестаёт рыться носом в мусорном ведре ванной комнаты, чтобы полностью сосредоточить своё внимание на Эдди. <em>«Да, пожалуйста»</em>, — кажется, означает его мягкий скулёж.      </p><p>Эдди проделывает короткий путь до своей кухни и слышит <em>клацанье</em> собачьих когтей, следующих за ним.       </p><p>— Хорошо, значит так, у меня нет собачьей еды, — объясняет он, пытаясь найти что-нибудь подходящее в своём холодильнике, — но у меня есть… курица? Собакам же можно курицу, да?      </p><p> Эдди взвизгивает, когда чувствует, как что-то сильно раздвигает его колени, а когда он опускает глаза, то видит, что пёс сидит у него между ног и пытается разглядеть содержимое холодильника. У Эдди в руках куриное филе, и собака пытается прыгнуть, чтобы отнять его, из-за чего, в свою очередь, он чуть не падает на задницу, потому что это животное <em>слишком огромное</em> для ограниченного пространства кухни нью-йоркской квартиры.       </p><p>— Чувак, перестань! — он делает ему выговор, когда тот снова встаёт на лапы. — Я чуть не раскроил себе череп о столешницу, да что с тобой такое?       </p><p>Эдди, должно быть, повысил голос сильнее, чем думал, потому что пёс поджимает хвост и прячется от него в дальнем углу комнаты. Ну, <em>«прячется»</em> — это громкое слово: он сворачивается в калачик, чтобы выглядеть меньше, но он оказывается едва ли менее заметным.       </p><p>Эдди сразу же чувствует себя ужасно из-за того, что накричал на него. В конце концов, если бы он был таким же тощим, как эта бедная собака под всей этой спутанной шерстью, он тоже был бы невероятно взволнован из-за перспективы поесть немного курицы.       </p><p>— Нет, эй, давай, — говорит он, смягчая свой голос настолько, насколько это возможно. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. — Эдди медленно подходит к собаке, чтобы она не чувствовала себя в опасности, но животное стоит неподвижно и просто смотрит на него водянистыми голубыми глазами. Они сверлят лицо Эдди, пока тот присаживается на корточки, чтобы нежно погладить её по голове. — С тобой плохо обращались или что-то в этом роде? Я не думал… я имею в виду, что ты такой большой, я решил, что мне нужно быть осторожным, чтобы ты не стал агрессивным, но не… <em>так</em>. Тебе не нужно меня бояться. — Собака тихо скулит и поднимает лапу только для того, чтобы тяжело опустить её на колено Эдди.</p><p>      — О, чёрт возьми, нет, — по-прежнему мягко говорит Эдди и перекладывает её лапу обратно на пол. — Это брюки от «Армани», убери от них свои грязные лапы. А теперь позволь мне приготовить это филе для нас обоих. Я ещё не ужинал, и я не хочу, чтобы ты подхватил собачью сальмонеллу или что-нибудь ещё нахуй. Это органический цыплёнок без антибиотиков, а не какая-то накачанная дрянью туша. Ты знал, что они добавляют трифосфат натрия³ в корм? Это дерьмо можно найти в моющих средствах, можешь в это поверить? Да, я <em>знаю</em>, просто отвратительно!</p><p>***</p><p>³ <b>Трифосфат натрия</b> — соль триполифосфорной кислоты Na₅Р₃О₁₀. Является пищевым стабилизатором, более известным как Е451, и действует как консервант: увеличивает срок годности продукта, придаёт продукту пластичность и густоту, сохраняет вкусовые свойства; применяется как разрыхлитель, а также удерживает влагу в мясе. Исследования показали, что это химическое соединение приводит к нарушению в организме баланса кальция и фосфора. Помимо прочих жутких последствий, самое страшное заключается в том, что систематическое употребление продуктов с добавкой Е451 может спровоцировать развитие онкозаболеваний.</p><p>***</p><p>После ужина (который прошёл, на удивление, хорошо, если не считать того факта, что пёс съел свою порцию ровно за полсекунды и провёл остаток времени, пытаясь заставить Эдди дать ему ещё немного из своей собственной тарелки) Эдди переодевается в пару тёмных спортивных штанов и выцветшую футболку. Собака всё время смотрит на него с виляющим как метроном хвостом в качестве единственного фонового шума.       </p><p>Эдди знает, что его дальнейшие действия в лучшем случае излишни, а в худшем — верная смерть. Завтра утром он первым делом намерен отвезти собаку в приют: он уже отправил электронное письмо своему боссу, сообщив ей, что возьмёт завтра один из своих накопленных выходных из-за «семейных обстоятельств», поэтому не имеет значения, чистая дворняга или нет. От ещё одной ночи в квартире, конечно, состояние её шерсти не ухудшится, верно?      </p><p> — К несчастью для нас обоих, — говорит Эдди собаке, когда они забиваются в его ванную, — у меня есть проблемы. Вроде как <em>очень много</em> проблем. — Он выуживает из ящика шкафа пару латексных перчаток и надевает их под бдительным взглядом собаки, которая, несмотря на отсутствие необходимых лицевых мышц, каким-то образом ухитряется выражать глубокую подозрительность. — Мой психотерапевт говорит, что они происходят из воспитания моей матери, но это не самое главное. Важно то, что я физически не могу лечь спать, зная, что по моему дому бродит грязная собака. Так что нам нужно сделать тебя чистым.      </p><p> Эдди знает, что собака не может понять его, — вот почему он так свободно рассказывает о себе факты, о которых даже его друзья не знают… С другой стороны, у Эдди нет друзей, у него есть <em>знакомые</em>, но тихий горловой рык, который издаёт пёс на словах <em>«нужно сделать тебя чистым»</em> не может быть совпадением. Наверное, он увидел пузырёк с гипоаллергенным шампунем без запаха, который Эдди держит в руке, обтянутой перчаткой, и узнал его из прошлого, когда у него были люди, которые о нём заботились.       </p><p>Если у него когда-нибудь были люди, которым было в достаточной степени не посрать на него, чтобы искупать.       </p><p>— О, не надо мне этого дерьма, — говорит Эдди, нахмурившись. Он наклоняется вперёд, чтобы почесать собаку под подбородком, а затем осторожно притянуть её ближе к душу. — Хватит <em>рычать</em> на меня, тебе станет лучше после ванны.       </p><p>После нескольких минут нежных поглаживаний и увещеваний собака, в конце концов, заходит в душевую кабину и позволяет ему смочить тёплой водой свою спутанную шерсть. Немного погодя Эдди понимает, что если он хочет сделать это нормально, то ему нужно перестать беспокоиться о том, что его одежда намокнет, поэтому он снова раздевается и входит в душ в одних боксерах, закрывая за собой стеклянную дверь.       </p><p>Когда Эдди выбирал новую квартиру после развода — с которого прошло уже почти три года, — среди его требований было: 1) легко мыть полы, и 2) вместо ванны большой, просторный душ.       </p><p>Тогда агент по недвижимости шутил, что Эдди хочет обеспечить «больше места для гостей», подмигивая и подпихивая его локтем, и Эдди смеялся вместе с ним, но он знал, что в ближайшее время никого не пригласит к себе в душ. Конечно, он не ожидал, что в первый раз здесь с ним окажется спасённая собака, которая продолжает пытаться укусить струю воды.       </p><p>Эта собака становится необъяснимо самодовольной после того, как Эдди снимает свою одежду. Возможно, она усложняла всё дело, потому что ей не нравилась идея намыливаться шампунем, в то время как Эдди оставался в безопасности и сухим снаружи душа.       </p><p>Что бы там ни было в том, как Эдди моет её только в боксерах и латексных перчатках, что успокаивает её, но в итоге это работает как заклинание: Эдди с растущим удовольствием наблюдает, как грязь уходит в слив и шерсть снова становится податливой.      </p><p> — Так вот как пахнет мокрая собака, — говорит он с гримасой, смывая весь шампунь. — Отвратительно, чувак.       </p><p>Пёс только лает и стукается головой о бедро Эдди, отчего тот чуть не соскальзывает вниз и не ударяется головой во второй раз за сегодняшний вечер. Он, к сожалению, также нежно облизывает колено Эдди, что заставляет его раздражение утихнуть, заменяясь непокорным тёплым чувством.       </p><p>Он выводит собаку из душа и берёт самое большое полотенце из шкафчика под раковиной.       </p><p>— Тебе лучше не привыкать к этому, — бормочет он, вытирая собачью шерсть насухо. — Я не могу тебя оставить. Я работаю весь день, и– я не могу завести питомца. Я слишком много волнуюсь, это практически единственное, что я умею делать. Я бы разрушил твою жизнь, приятель.       </p><p>Он смотрит в эти яркие голубые глаза и пытается не найти в них разочарования. <em>«Ты меня тоже собираешься бросить?»</em>       </p><p>— Блять, — простонал Эдди и уставился в потолок. — Я проецирую на сраную собаку.       </p><p>Влажный язык облизывает его щёку, и Эдди взвизгивает и сразу же подскакивает, чтобы умыться.       </p><p>— Если ты ещё раз так сделаешь, я тебя кастрирую! — угрожает он, но когда оборачивается, то видит, что собака лежит на полу брюхом вверх над брошенным полотенцем, наклонив голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Эдди правда, <em>правда</em> не может злиться.</p><p>Позже он даже разрешает собаке спать с ним на одной кровати.       </p><p>Официальное оправдание, которое он себе даёт, заключается в том, что он не может заставить пятидесятикилограммовую собаку спать на полу, если она этого не хочет. Правда же в том, что он не возражает, чтобы что-то тёплое обвилось вокруг его ног, и он должен будет попрощаться с ней завтра, <em>простите его</em>, если он немного эмоционален из-за этого.</p><p>***</p><p>— <em>Блять</em>, дерьмо, ну почему этот парень такой, сука, маленький…       </p><p>Торопливый шёпот будит Эдди. На мгновение ему кажется, что он всё ещё спит, но затем он слышит звуки чужого движения в комнате, и его сердце уходит в пятки.       </p><p>Что, блять, он должен сейчас делать? В его <em>комнате</em> какой-то <em>человек</em>, и как только он поймёт, что Эдди проснулся, он пристрелит его или ещё что-нибудь. Его накрывает новая вспышка паники: а есть ли у грабителя пистолет? Неужели ситуация настолько ужасна? О боже, Эдди вот-вот умрёт, а он даже не сказал Джеку-из-отдела-кадров, чтобы тот пошёл нахуй, как ему всегда хотелось с тех пор, как он имел несчастье познакомиться с этим парнем.       </p><p>Вау, даже его предсмертный список желаний удручает.       </p><p>Он приходит к выводу, что даже если его единственное преимущество — это элемент неожиданности, ему всё равно нужно посмотреть, как выглядит его противник и есть ли у него на самом деле <em>сраный пистолет</em>, поэтому он рискует приоткрыть один глаз.       </p><p>Он ожидал, что это будет мужчина, чего он <em>не</em> ожидал, — и это сбивает Эдди с толку сильнее, чем «Магнум» 44-го калибра, — так это того, что он будет занят натягиванием шорт Эдди на свою, кстати говоря, голую задницу.       </p><p>— Какого хера? — вскрикивает он прежде, чем успевает остановиться, и мужчина с визгом оборачивается.       </p><p>Эдди выскакивает из постели и хватается за первое попавшееся под руку оружие. Это оказывается лампа с ночного столика.       </p><p>— Какого <em>хера </em>? — повторяет он, потому что ситуация не стала менее запутанной после того, как он оказался в вертикальном положении.       </p><p>Мужчина проводит руками по волосам и смеётся с явной истерической ноткой в голосе, — которая в принципе не имеет права на существование, потому что это <em>он</em> вломился в чужую квартиру и… крадёт его одежду? Что?       </p><p>— Прости, блять, я не хотел тебя будить! Ну давай, положи это.       </p><p>Он указывает на лампу, и Эдди крепче сжимает её.       </p><p>— Нет, пошёл ты! Я не собираюсь лишаться своего единственного оружия, подонок!      </p><p> — Послушай, я–       </p><p>— Я ничего не хочу слышать! У меня есть собака, понял? Он наполовину волк или что-то вроде того, если ты не уберёшься нахуй из моей квартиры, я прикажу ему напасть!       </p><p>Мужчина, как ни странно, снова смеётся, на этот раз уже не так истерично и явно с неловкостью.       </p><p>— Да, эм, кстати об этом…       </p><p>Эдди чувствует, как у него по спине пробегает холодок.       </p><p>— Ты что. Тронул мою собаку.       </p><p>Если он узнает, что этот мудак сделал что-то с собакой, он убьёт его голыми руками, ему даже не понадобится эта тупая ёбаная лампа из «Икеи».       </p><p>Пока Эдди психологически готовится задушить человека до смерти и понимает, что у него хватает сдерживаемой ярости, чтобы сделать всё как надо, незнакомец поднимает руки в жесте капитуляции и умоляюще смотрит на Эдди.       </p><p>— Ты же сказал, что не оставишь его.       </p><p>— О чём ты говоришь?       </p><p>— Собака, — добавляет чужак. — Вчера вечером ты сказал, что не будешь его оставлять.       </p><p>Эдди шипит, настолько сбитый с толку, что даже опускает импровизированное оружие:       </p><p>— Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты что, <em>следил</em> за мной?       </p><p>Мужчина качает головой и осмеливается сделать шаг вперёд. Он весь состоит из острых углов и тёмных теней: глубокая синева глаз — единственное цветное пятно на фоне его бледной кожи.       </p><p>— Клянусь, нет. Э-э, меня зовут Ричи, рад официально познакомиться.       </p><p>— Ни одно твоё слово не имеет никакого смысла, — стонет Эдди, всё ещё напуганный, всё ещё переживающий за собаку. Он чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова.       </p><p>— Извини, я не готовил речь, — говорит Ричи, — когда кто-то достаточно добр, чтобы привести меня в дом, я обычно убегаю до того, как этот человек просыпается. Лучше избегать неловких утренних сцен.       </p><p>— Я спрошу тебя ещё раз, прежде чем ударю в кадык, — говорит Эдди обманчиво спокойно. — Кто. Ты. Блять. Такой?      </p><p> Ричи ухмыляется и шевелит бровями.       </p><p>— О, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, ты правда не узнаёшь меня? Ты привёл меня к себе, приготовил мне ужин, ты даже назвал меня <em>«хорошим мальчиком»</em>. Хоть и не в таком порядке.       </p><p>Эдди недоумённо моргает.       </p><p>— Ты пытаешься убедить меня, что ты та самая собака, которую я привёл сюда вчера вечером? Ты что, <em>обдолбан </em>?       </p><p>— Ну, я тебе не кажусь хоть чуточку знакомым? — спрашивает Ричи и широко раскидывает руки, как бы демонстрируя своё тело. Эдди, который в какой-то момент решил подыграть до тех пор, пока не найдёт свой телефон и не позвонит в полицию, пользуется случаем, чтобы получше изучить незнакомца.       </p><p>Он очень высокий. Если не считать его бледности, это первая, самая яркая деталь, и Эдди уже обратил на неё внимание, потому что иначе невозможно. У Ричи длинные ноги и широкие плечи, а также большие руки — деталь, как бы завершающая набор. И он тревожно, нездорово тощий — это тело человека, который пропустил слишком много приёмов пищи.      </p><p> Должно быть, что-то отразилось на лице Эдди, потому что Ричи усмехается и тыкает себя в рёбра.       </p><p>— О, не волнуйся, выглядит хуже, чем кажется. Я очень сильный, поверь мне.</p><p>Эдди скептически выгибает бровь.       </p><p>— Нет, ты недоедаешь, — комментирует он.       </p><p>Ричи улыбается ещё шире.       </p><p>— А как тебя зовут?       </p><p>Такая непоследовательность лишает его дара речи.       </p><p>— Эдди, — говорит он, в конце концов, отбросив всякую осторожность. Этот человек, этот Ричи, <em>действительно</em> выглядит знакомо. Эти глаза… предполагать, что это та же самая собака, которая уснула на его кровати прошлой ночью, конечно, <em>безумие</em>, но он никогда не видел таких глаз у кого-то ещё. Сейчас Эдди испытывает больше любопытство, чем беспокойство.       </p><p>— <em>Эдди</em>, — шёпотом повторяет Ричи. — Я всё надеялся вчера, что ты назовёшь своё имя, но ты так и не сказал. О, и я ценю, что ты не дал мне какое-нибудь неловкое прозвище — всё-таки это <em>моя</em> фишка, я ненавижу, когда у меня её крадут.       </p><p>Эдди хмурится и сокращает расстояние, которое отделяет его от Ричи. Вблизи его глаза становятся ещё ярче, и на мгновение он забывает, что хотел сказать.       </p><p>— Послушай, — он пытается выиграть время, — <em>послушай</em>. Я приму эту абсурдную идею, что ты можешь превратиться в собаку, <em>только</em> если ты продемонстрируешь мне какое-нибудь доказательство. У тебя есть три секунды, прежде чем я ударю тебя коленом в пах и вызову полицию.       </p><p>— Я не могу превратиться в собаку, — заявляет Ричи, глядя на Эдди сверху вниз сквозь несправедливо длинные ресницы. Затем <em>что-то</em> происходит с его лицом: линия волос сползает ниже, его нос расширяется, а зубы становятся длинными и острыми, когда он ухмыляется и больше рычит, чем говорит: — Я могу превратиться в <em>волка</em>.   </p><p>Глаза Эдди широко распахиваются, он отступает назад, пока его ноги не упираются в край кровати, и падает на матрас.       </p><p>— Твою мать, Господи Иисусе…       </p><p>— Ну, довольно маленького, — продолжает Ричи, видимо, абсолютно невозмутимый тем, что, блять, вытворяет его лицо, <em>лица не должны так делать, Господи, блять, боже мой?</em> — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но в моей общине я считаюсь крошечной особью.       </p><p>Эдди издаёт звук, который он не знал, что может физически произвести.       </p><p>— Значит, у вас есть община? Типа сообщество <em>оборотней </em>?       </p><p>Лицо Ричи снова становится нормальным — на самом деле, теперь, когда Эдди обращает внимание на мелкие детали, некоторые его черты выглядят поразительно собачьими. Когда он улыбается, его клыки упираются в нижнюю губу, и они острее, чем у обычного человека; а уши, спрятанные в диких завитках чёрных волос, <em>заострённые </em>?       </p><p>Ричи склоняет голову набок, поддразнивая его.       </p><p>— Так вот на чём ты решил сосредоточиться, Эдс?       </p><p>— Не называй меня «Эдс», — выпаливает он без раздумий, скрестив руки на груди.       </p><p>Ричи просто смеётся: неприятное кудахтанье, которое каким-то образом очень хорошо сочетается с тем, что он, видимо, из себя представляет как личность, другими словами — неприятность. Он странно комфортно чувствует себя для человека, который одет только в шорты, сидящие слишком высоко на ногах и слишком низко на бёдрах. Половина мыслительного процесса Эдди сосредоточена на том, чтобы не смотреть на промежность Ричи, где они держатся на честном слове.       </p><p>— Твои приоритеты реально не в порядке, чувак, — говорит Ричи. — Ты узнаёшь, что я мифическое существо, и первое, что ты делаешь — это ругаешь меня за прозвище.       </p><p>Эдди, чья работа буквально предполагает правильную расстановку приоритетов, воспринимает комментарий как личное оскорбление.       </p><p>— Я бы не назвал оборотней мифическими существами, — усмехается он и закатывает глаза. — В наши дни вы довольно распространены: есть целый поджанр романтики, суть которого заключается в том, что человека соблазняет оборотень.       </p><p>Он сожалеет о своих словах в ту же секунду, как заканчивает предложение.       </p><p>— О боже, Эдди, — мурлычет Ричи (<em>«Волки не могут мурлыкать!»</em> — в истерике думает он), и крадётся ближе к кровати. — А ты случайно не поклонник этого поджанра?  </p><p> Эдди, разводя колени, чтобы освободить место для Ричи, говорит:       </p><p>— Я всегда был в команде Эдварда на самом деле.       </p><p>Рядом с Ричи, который находится так близко, стоя между его разведённых ног, Эдди должен смотреть прямо вверх, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт. Он наблюдает, как Ричи дважды моргает, а затем разражается радостным смехом.       </p><p>— Откуда, блять, ты об этом знаешь? Тебе разве не сорок?       </p><p>— Тридцать восемь, — поправляет Эдди, как будто по большому счёту важно, чтобы оборотень, который флиртует с ним, знал его точный возраст — и может ли кто-нибудь ему объяснить, что, <em>чёрт возьми</em>, случилось с его жизнью за последние пятнадцать минут?       </p><p>— Я думаю, — добавляет он, — в какой-то момент я сойду с ума из-за этого.       </p><p>Ричи хмыкает, раздражающе равнодушно, и обнимает Эдди за плечи своими большими тёплыми руками.       </p><p>— Это круто. Можешь погрузиться в свою запланированную паническую атаку, пока я буду совершать набег на твой буфет в поисках какого-нибудь завтрака.</p><p>***</p><p>Эдди всё ещё ждет, что реальность настигнет его, но когда он наблюдает за Ричи, стонущим над абсурдным количеством бекона, что он приготовил для него, он чувствует себя удивительно спокойным. Ну, он беспокоится об уровне холестерина у Ричи, но это всего лишь базовый уровень его медицинской тревоги.       </p><p>— М-м-боже, это так, блять, вкусно, — говорит Ричи с набитым ртом. Это так, блять, отвратительно, совсем не возбуждает, большое спасибо. Он сглатывает и снова заговаривает: — Я не могу есть всё это, когда я в другой форме, это типа вредно для собак или что-то в этом роде. Хотя всё-таки получше крыс будет.       </p><p>— <em>Крысы </em>? Ты про заразных нью-йоркских канализационных <em>крыс </em>?</p><p> Ричи изумлённо смотрит на него поверх очередного куска жареного бекона.       </p><p>— Нет, изысканные крысы, которых привезли из Франции. Если я узнаю, что они <em>не</em> могут контролировать тело тощего итальянского чувака, я отправляю их обратно.       </p><p>Эдди массирует виски и делает ещё один щедрый глоток кофе.       </p><p>— Я не готов иметь дело с последствиями от того, что ты ешь сырых канализационных крыс, сейчас слишком ранее утро. Этого разговора никогда не было.   </p><p>— Хвост — вот это самая худшая часть.       </p><p>— Ешь свой сраный бекон.       </p><p>Ричи, к счастью, слушает его, и несколько минут проходят в относительной тишине.</p><p> Эдди пытается украдкой взглянуть на него поверх кружки (<em>«Сука Босс»</em> — гласит надпись на ней — шуточный подарок от Сандры-стажёра, из которой Эдди пьёт с той же ненавистью, с которой следит за обновлениями аккаунтов семейства Кардашьян в Инстаграме), когда он думает, что Ричи не обращает внимания.       </p><p>Ричи принял с минимальным сопротивлением просьбу Эдди <em>«надеть на себя что-нибудь, сука, ради всего святого</em>», потому что 1) он — сплошные кожа да кости, он не может себе позволить сжечь ещё хоть унцию жира, и 2) после того, как Эдди проиграл битву самому себе и взглянул на промежность Ричи, завернуть его ещё в несколько слоёв одежды стало необходимостью.       </p><p>Даже если он закроет глаза, Эдди всё равно может увидеть очертания его члена — его там просто было <em>много</em>. Эдди не просто так надевает с этими шортами компрессионное нижнее бельё, когда идёт на пробежку.       </p><p>Так что теперь широкие плечи Ричи предпринимают героическую попытку растянуть одну из футболок Эдди, в то время как пара спортивных штанов изо всех сил пытается прикрыть его лодыжки.       </p><p>На кой хер этому парню вообще нужно быть таким <em>большим </em>? Это типа фишка оборотней?       </p><p>Ричи нужно будет набрать несколько килограмм, если он хочет перестать выглядеть как человеческая версия червяка на крючке, но всё равно нет никаких сомнений: он может легко превзойти Эдди. Мускулы его рук и изгиб бёдер говорят о скрытой силе. Также складывается впечатление, что он обедает парой сигарет и дорожкой кокаина, но он типа не так уж <em>плохо</em> выглядит.       </p><p>Эдди выполняет пару впечатляющий умственных упражнений, чтобы убедить себя, что ему не хочется залезть на Ричи как на дерево.       </p><p>— Итак, — говорит он в попытке отвлечься, — есть ли причина, по которой ты ночуешь под луной как бродячая собака?       </p><p>Ричи испускает восторженный «<em>ах!</em>» и широко улыбается Эдди.       </p><p>— <em>Лунный свет</em> — класс. Может показаться странным, но легче найти тёплое место для ночлега, когда ты грустная собака, а не ну, — Ричи откидывается на спинку стула и обводит себя неопределённым жестом, который Эдди даже не надеется расшифровать. Он может означать <em>«я выгляжу так, будто могу ограбить тебя, чтобы купить наркотики»</em> или <em>«вау, эта футболка слишком мала для моего большого, сука, тела, да и, кстати, не хочешь полизать мои тазовые косточки?»</em>       </p><p>О, блять. Эдди слишком старый, чтобы быть таким озабоченным.       </p><p>— Ты бездомный? — выпаливает он и тут же морщится от собственной бестактности.       </p><p>Ричи это, кажется, не задевает.       </p><p>— А что меня выдало? — спрашивает он, и на его полных губах всё ещё играет улыбка. — Та история про крыс? Или то, что ты буквально подобрал меня на улице?       </p><p>— Ты был собакой, — возражает Эдди, потому что если он сбросит маску раздражения, то начнёт беспокоиться о здоровье Ричи и, блять… приготовит ему томатный суп и уложит в постель или ещё что-нибудь. Боже, он превращается в свою <em>мать</em>. — Собаки не бездомные–       </p><p>— Собак бросают, — заканчивает за него Ричи. Его голос остаётся ровным, лёгким, но Эдди замечает, как его рука сжимает вилку.       </p><p>Сердце Эдди болезненно сдавливается, хотел бы он сказать что-нибудь хорошее. Он чувствует себя мудаком: сидит здесь, в своей дорогой квартире, ест слишком дорогую еду, а шкаф ломится от дизайнерских брендов.       </p><p>— Твоя… э-э… община не может тебе помочь?       </p><p>Улыбка Ричи застывает на его измождённом лице.       </p><p>— Мне не нужна их помощь, я справлюсь сам. И всё равно меня бы не приняли: мне сказали, что меня «слишком много», — он смеётся, и на этот раз его смех звучит искренне, как будто он пытается тоже рассмешить Эдди. — Можешь в это <em>поверить </em>?       </p><p>Эдди решает подыграть и позволяет своим губам изогнуться в улыбке. Это вообще хоть реальная жизнь? Может быть, настоящий грабитель проник в его дом и ударил его по голове, и теперь Эдди находится в коме и галлюцинирует, как он завтракает с оборотнем?       </p><p>Тогда пошло оно всё нахуй, он может шутить! Он может флиртовать!       </p><p>— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — говорит он, — я думал, что ты хорошо воспитанный пёс.      </p><p> Глаза Ричи сверкают.       </p><p>— Лжец, — театрально шепчет он, проводя рукой по густым чёрным волосам, — вчера ты трижды назвал меня «грязным животным», — а потом он рычит, игриво, прежде чем этот звук растворяется в хихикании — и да поможет ему бог, но теория Эдди о травме головы должна быть хоть капельку правдивой, потому что этот рык кажется ему невероятно горячим. Даже его глупый, детский смех.      </p><p> Он пододвигается к столу, чтобы скрыть то, что его спортивные штаны стали слишком тесными в паху.      </p><p> — Ага, вот поэтому я и устроил тебе сраный душ.       </p><p>Ричи что-то мычит про себя и наклоняется над столом, пока Эдди не чувствует его горячее дыхание на своём подбородке. И снова глаза Ричи, хоть и полуприкрытые, как будто он не может держать их полностью открытыми, источают такую интенсивную синеву, что у Эдди по спине пробегают мурашки.       </p><p>— Да, так и было, — бормочет Ричи, и рычание в его голосе слабое, но оно <em>есть</em>, — заманчивое урчание, которое Эдди хочет почувствовать на своём языке, как и его острые клыки, которые выглядывают всякий раз, когда Ричи что-то говорит. — Со своим крутым гипоаллергенным шампунем и раздетый до трусов. Как я могу отблагодарить тебя</p><p>      Эдди, у которого не было большого опыта флирта со своей бывшей женой, не говоря уже о странных мужчинах, которые смотрят на него так, как будто хотят съесть его живьём, чувствует, что вопрос <em>«Как я могу отблагодарить тебя?»</em> пробирает его до костей, и он начинает паниковать.      </p><p> Может, у него случился сердечный приступ? Значит, вот так себя чувствуют возбуждённые люди всё, сука, время?       </p><p>Он встаёт — скорее вскакивает на ноги — и машинально собирает пустые тарелки и чашки, не обращая внимания на то, что его эрекция застряла за поясом штанов.       </p><p>— Не надо меня благодарить, — усмехается он, нахмурив брови так низко, что у него начинает болеть голова. — Я просто люблю чистоту, не льсти себе. И вообще, это было эгоистично — мыть тебя шампунем для людей, ты мог бы заболеть из-за меня. Или у тебя могла бы выпасть шерсть. Я не знаю, что могло бы случиться. У меня никогда не было собаки.       </p><p>Он оборачивается и направляется к раковине, хотя бы для того, чтобы прекратить болтать о собачьем шампуне. Он уже собирается вымыть первую тарелку, когда слышит скрип отодвинутого стула, — и мгновение спустя Ричи прижимается к нему сзади: от плеч до бёдер.       </p><p>Тарелка падает в раковину.       </p><p>— Я бы не назвал всё, что ты сделал для меня, эгоистичным, — бормочет Ричи, прижавшись губами к виску Эдди, и тот почти не слышит, что он говорит, из-за бешено колотящегося сердца. <em>«А мы можем быть, а мы можем быть»</em>, кажется, отдаётся вопросом в каждом его стуке. <em>А мы можем быть с этим мужчиной, готовым, нетерпеливым, прямо здесь, на кухонном столе, в спальне, на полу?</em>       </p><p><em>«На полу, что ли?»</em> — в истерике думает Эдди.       </p><p><em>Да, блять, на полу!</em>       </p><p>Ричи, не обращая внимания на то, что Эдди быстро теряет рассудок, продолжает говорить:       </p><p>— Я замёрз, Эдди, и проголодался. Ты привёл меня к себе и хорошо позаботился обо мне: накормил меня тем, что ел сам, и позволил спать в твоей кровати. — Его руки лежат на бёдрах Эдди, длинные пальцы широко расставлены, и когда Ричи разворачивает его, тело Эдди по инерции следует за его движениями, не дожидаясь ответа от своего мозга.       </p><p>Ричи несправедливо высокий: стоя вот так, грудь к груди, с эрекцией Эдди, прижатой к его бедру, он должен наклониться, если хочет уткнуться носом в волосы Эдди. Что он и делает, с облегчением вдыхая, как будто он думал о том, чтобы зарыться в его волосы, уже какое-то время.       </p><p>— Ты что, обнюхиваешь меня? — интересуется Эдди. Он одновременно раздвигает колени так, чтобы бедро Ричи могло проскользнуть между ними, вжаться прямо в его ноющий член — и чёрт, как Эдди уже стал <em>таким</em> твёрдым? Они же ещё <em>ничего</em> не сделали.       </p><p>— Нет, — говорит Ричи, совершенно очевидно всё ещё обнюхивая его волосы. — Приятно пахнет, мятой, — добавляет он со вздохом, а затем: — Я чувствовал себя виноватым, когда пытался улизнуть. Я бы остался с тобой, даже если бы мне пришлось постоянно находиться в другой форме, понимаешь? Не все так <em>добры</em> ко мне, Эдс.      </p><p>Эдди, с десяти лет неспособный принимать комплименты, чувствует необходимость поспорить. И потереться о бедро Ричи, но это не имеет значения.       </p><p>— Не <em>таким уж</em> и добрым я был. Я накричал на тебя.       </p><p>Ричи фыркает от смеха. Его дыхание становится быстрым и неглубоким, когда он отстраняется от волос Эдди и двигается вниз, пока их носы не соприкасаются, а в глазах не видно только тонкое синее колечко радужки вокруг его зрачков. Эдди почти ожидал, что его язык вываливается изо рта, как у собаки, высунувшей голову из окна машины, — но тут он представил себе, как его язык сплетается с языком Ричи, прямо в открытом горячем воздухе, между их губами, и призрачное ощущение этой фантазии было таким ярким, что у него подогнулись колени.       </p><p>— Ты <em>едва ли</em> накричал на меня, да ладно, — говорит Ричи, — я хотел проверить тебя, посмотреть, психанёшь ты ещё больше или извинишься. И чёрт возьми, Оленьи Глазки, у тебя был такой виноватый вид, что <em>мне</em> стало стыдно.       </p><p>— Мне не нравится это прозвище, — отвечает Эдди, хмуро глядя на него. — А ещё пошёл ты нахуй, конечно же, я чувствовал себя виноватым! Ты в буквальном смысле был похож на побитого щенка, засранец.       </p><p>— Не начинай снова на меня кричать! Я очень <em>чувствительный</em>, — он обнимает Эдди за талию, прижимается к нему всем телом: Ричи весь состоит из острых углов, но каждая часть его тела невероятно горячая, обжигающая Эдди от кончиков пальцев до корней волос. — Беру свои слова обратно, ты такой злой. Ты так плохо ко мне относишься, и я всё равно хочу отблагодарить тебя. Можно? Можно мне, Эдди?       </p><p>Как будто он мог <em>сейчас</em> сказать «нет». Он кивает, и тогда губы Ричи оказываются на его губах, такие же горячие, как и всё его тело. Руки Эдди погружаются в его дикие кудри, ласково продвигаясь от макушки до затылка, что заставляет Ричи стонать, распутно, прямо в его рот.       </p><p>Эдди легко открывается, слишком взвинченный, чтобы медлить дальше, и Ричи тут же облизывает его нёбо, а затем целует Эдди так сильно, что едва ли не крадёт воздух из его лёгких.       </p><p>Боже, то, как Ричи прижимает его ближе к себе, как сильные руки двигают и подтягивают его, как ему вздумается, и всё, что Эдди может сделать — это крепче держаться за широкие плечи и тяжело дышать открытым ртом.       </p><p>Ричи толкается в него, твёрдая линия его члена уютно устроилась между раскрытыми бёдрами Эдди, который внезапно вспоминает, что у него есть очень удобная кровать.       </p><p>— Погоди, погоди, Ричи, — пытается сказать он, но слова застревают у Ричи во рту в очередном поцелуе, от которого поджимаются пальцы ног. — Просто хватит, — выпаливает он, чтобы остановиться, и отстраняется. Несмотря на то, что бы там ни утверждала какая-то дикая часть его мозга, нет никакой причины заниматься этим над кухонной раковиной: его матрас — это <em>пена с эффектом памяти</em>, чёрт возьми.       </p><p>Ричи, к его чести, действительно останавливается, но во взгляде, который он бросает на Эдди, тонко завуалировано сокрушительное смущение.       </p><p>— Мне очень жаль, — он практически скулит, — я не–… я больше не буду так делать, я обещаю. </p><p>— Нет, о чём ты–       </p><p>— Ты не должен прикасаться ко мне или делать что-нибудь ещё, — добавляет Ричи, как будто это даже отдалённо не было тем, на что намекал Эдди. — Я просто хочу, чтобы <em>тебе</em> было хорошо. — Он широко облизывает ладонь, и через секунду его рука оказывается в штанах Эдди, в <em>боксерах</em> Эдди, сразу же крепко сжимая его. Он гладит Эдди несколько раз, пытаясь найти хороший ритм, шершавая кожа его ладони привносит идеальную нотку боли. — Это потому, что я слишком худой? — спрашивает он, и, возможно, мозг Эдди чересчур затуманен похотью, чтобы воспринимать сейчас английский язык: слова не имеют для него никакого смысла.       </p><p>— Ты можешь сказать, я не обижусь, — продолжает Ричи. — Я знаю, что я сейчас не в лучшей форме, я… э-э… в последнее время почти ничего не ел.       </p><p><em>«Нет, я правда так не считаю»</em>, — хочет сказать Эдди, но тут Ричи прижимает большой палец к головке его члена, предэякулят просачивается при каждом движении вверх, и все его слова сливаются в стон.       </p><p>— Это были тяжёлые две недели, — добавляет Ричи, улыбаясь, хотя в его словах нет ничего смешного, как и в том, к чему перескочили его мысли после того, как Эдди попросил его остановиться.       </p><p>— <em>Ричи</em>, — отвечает Эдди с большим усилием, потому что всё, чего он хочет — это растаять в луже собственного удовольствия. — Каким образом моё нынешнее состояние заставило тебя подумать, что я <em>не</em> хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул? Я никогда в <em>жизни</em> не был так сильно возбуждён.       </p><p>Рука на его члене застывает.       </p><p>— Правда?       </p><p>— Да, правда, тупица. Я попросил тебя остановиться, чтобы спросить, можем ли мы перенести всё это в спальню, где у меня есть кровать. И смазка.       </p><p>Внезапно Эдди осенило: а хочет ли Ричи перенести всё это в спальню? И вообще, хочет ли он <em>в принципе</em> этим заниматься?       </p><p>— Я, эм, — Эдди прочищает горло, пытаясь хоть раз проявить тактичность. — Ничего страшного, если ты не хочешь. Я имею в виду, что ты <em>вроде бы</em> заинтересован в этом, но ты всё время повторяешь, что хочешь таким образом поблагодарить меня– и, на самом деле, тебе не за что благодарить меня, Ричи. Особенно <em>вот так</em>, понимаешь? — Он обхватывает рукой запястье Ричи и неуверенно улыбается ему. — Я бы <em>хотел</em> оказаться с тобой в постели, но я не выгоню тебя, если ты скажешь «нет». Мы можем посмотреть фильм, или– в общем, да, просто, тебе решать, вот что я пытаюсь сказать.       </p><p>Ричи моргает, зрачки всё ещё огромные и дикие, окружённые электрической синевой его глаз, и хмыкает.       </p><p>— Значит, если я скажу, что очень хочу увидеть тебя голым в ближайшие пять минут, ты не будешь против?       </p><p>— Да? Да.       </p><p>— Круто, — комментирует Ричи, и просто, блять, поднимает его, как будто он <em>ничего</em> не весит, тут же закидывая его на плечо.       </p><p>— Какого хера? — кричит Эдди, на мгновение оплакивая потерю руки Ричи в своих штанах, но затем он чувствует, как она сжимает изгиб его задницы, так что, возможно, мир не так уж жесток. — Ричи! Я могу ходить!       </p><p>Ричи отступает от раковины и выходит из кухни, всё ещё удерживая Эдди на одном плече.       </p><p>— Да, а <em>я</em> могу нести тебя.       </p><p>— Ты просто выпендриваешься.       </p><p>Со своего перевёрнутого положения Эдди видит, как босые ноги Ричи пересекают дверной проём в спальню, освещение меняется на более мягкий оттенок из-за полупрозрачных синих штор.       </p><p>— Ну да, блять? — отвечает Ричи. — Я тут пытаюсь <em>соблазнить</em> тебя. Это работает, чувствуешь себя соблазнённым?       </p><p>Он задаёт этот вопрос, когда бросает Эдди на всё ещё незаправленную кровать, на которой его отличный матрас поглощает силу, так что тот даже не подпрыгивает, а просто утопает в нём, как будто весь его позвоночник разжижается.       </p><p>— О боже, — стонет он, разрываясь между тем, чтобы сжать в кулаках рубашку Ричи и опрокинуть его на себя, или просто раздвинуть ноги, как… как <em>проститутка</em>, которой он, очевидно, является, Господи Иисусе. — Ты конченый <em>идиот</em>. Снимай свою дурацкую одежду.       </p><p>Ричи смеётся, выставляя напоказ все острые зубы и восторг, и выполняет просьбу Эдди (<em>приказ</em>) нетерпеливо и без грации — спортивные штаны запутываются на лодыжках, и Эдди не помогает, держа лицо Ричи вплотную к своему и просовывая свой язык туда, где ему самое место: в глотку оборотня. Потянет на пункт для списка предсмертных желаний?       </p><p>— Это <em>твоя</em> одежда, — говорит Ричи между поцелуями, и Эдди слизывает слова прямо с его губ. — Я просто её ношу.       </p><p>— Да, именно поэтому она такая дурацкая, — возражает Эдди, — прочь, прочь, прочь… — и вдруг на его челюсти, на шее появляются зубы, пока они вдвоём пытаются избавиться от остатков одежды.       </p><p>Эдди не может сказать, что он когда-либо в своей жизни был поклонником засосов или отметин в принципе. Даже в первое время их отношений с Майрой, когда секс для него был достаточно новым понятием, так что он мог игнорировать, насколько фундаментально <em>неправильно</em> всё это ощущалось с женщиной, между ними не было такой страсти, чтобы засосы на шее казались <em>горячими</em>.       </p><p>О, он был просто дураком.       </p><p>Теперь Эдди понимает, почему, ещё учась в школе, сверстники либо гордились ими с ухмылкой (<em>«Да, я трахался, что-то не так?»</em>), либо покупали с позором тюбики тонального крема, чтобы скрыть их, со словами: <em>«Если он наставит их снова, я убью его»</em>, а потом через неделю засосы снова были там, на тех же самых местах.       </p><p>Это чертовски приятно, вот почему они все были такими глупыми и безрассудными — у Эдди тут минутка <em>откровения</em>.       </p><p>Возможно, он ведёт себя чересчур драматично.       </p><p>— Ты так вкусно пахнешь, — рычит Ричи, уткнувшись в его шею, и проводит своими острыми зубами по мягкой коже за ухом вниз к плечу, где он набирает полный рот плоти и <em>кусает</em>–</p><p>А может, и нет.       </p><p><em>«О боже, да, сильнее»</em>, — думает Эдди, а затем издаёт длинный ряд неразборчивых звуков.       </p><p>— Мятой, — продолжает Ричи, вдавливая слова в кожу Эдди. — Ты покупаешь шампунь и гель для душа с одинаковым запахом, чтобы бутылки хорошо смотрелись рядом? Поэтому?       </p><p>Его язык касается места, которое он только что укусил и которое уже расцветает красным, и облизывает его горячо и неторопливо, чтобы успокоить жжение. Где-то в процессе между тем, как щетина Ричи оставляет ожоги на его коже там, где он работает челюстью, и тем, как их бёдра двигаются вместе, Эдди определённо <em>теряет рассудок</em>. Он мог бы кончить вот так.       </p><p>Он не хочет кончать вот так.       </p><p>— Засунь в меня пальцы, — говорит он — на самом деле приказывает — и игнорирует правильное предположение Ричи о его критериях покупки средств для душа.      </p><p> — Да, — с мечтательным вздохом соглашается Ричи, — давай так и сделаем. — Его руки прекращают попытки дотронуться до Эдди везде и сразу — и в основном они преуспевали, или так казалось Эдди: каждый сантиметр кожи горит в огне под его пальцами — и приподнимается на локтях.       </p><p>Яркие глаза Ричи бегают вверх и вниз по его телу, и Эдди думает: <em>«Что же он видит?»</em> и <em>«Нравится ли ему это?»</em>       </p><p>Эдди не считает себя уродом, но он также никогда не считал себя сексуальным человеком, учитывая его средний рост, среднее лицо и среднюю жизнь, — но, может быть, весь скрученный тонкими конечностями Ричи, прижатый к матрасу его большим телом, он может поверить, что выглядит совсем неплохо. Что он даже выглядит <em>хорошо</em>.       </p><p>Наверное, сказывается то, что на нём сверху лежит такой мужчина (незнакомец! <em>оборотень </em>!), как Ричи, мужчина, который говорит такие слова, как <em>«я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо»</em>, и выглядит готовым выполнить обещание. Эдди искупал этого человека прошлой ночью, одетый только в белые боксеры, которые стали практически прозрачными, когда намокли, ругаясь, как сапожник, из-за беспорядка, который они вместе устраивали. Чёрт, по незнанию он упомянул о своих <em>отношениях с мамой</em> в разговоре с ним, и тому, кажется, всё ещё не терпится трахнуть его. Охренеть, это ли не чудо.       </p><p>Эдди смотрит на Ричи, на его острые зубы и заострённые уши, на его большие грубые руки и тёмные волосы на груди и предплечьях; смотрит даже на эти дурацкие, сука, бакенбарды (<em>Ты выглядишь так, как будто вышел из полицейского сериала 70-х годов, говнюк</em>), и он хочет. У него полон рот слюны, он так сильно его хочет, что чувствует слабость в теле.       </p><p>Он переворачивается, чтобы порыться в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, находит флакон смазки и бросает его в грудь Ричи.       </p><p>— Давай, — настаивает Эдди, — приступай.       </p><p>— Блять, <em>есть, сэр</em>, срань господня, — выдыхает Ричи и возится с крышкой, пока не открывает её. — Я сделаю так, что ты почувствуешь себя чертовски хорошо, детка, блять, — говорит он, выжимая на пальцы слишком много лубриканта.       </p><p>Он устраивает такой беспорядок, <em>тупица</em>, половина просто бесполезно растекается на животе Эдди, — это мило, это <em>очаровательно</em>, всё равно что щенок, который возбуждённо прыгает вокруг новой игрушки, и всё, что Эдди может сделать — это поднять ноги настолько высоко, насколько это возможно, и притянуть Ричи вниз в грязный поцелуй.       </p><p>— Ты хоть знаешь, — спрашивает он, отстраняясь, — что ты, блять, должен делать?       </p><p>Если бы кто-то спросил его об этом во время секса, Эдди бы воспринял это как оскорбление. Ричи же просто смеётся и облизывает полуоткрытые губы Эдди. Его пальцы двигаются вниз, скользкие от слишком большого количества смазки, и нервы Эдди напрягаются так сильно в ожидании его прикосновения, что когда он всё-таки ощущает его, оно похоже на разряд электричества по всему его позвоночнику.       </p><p>— О, ничего не обещаю, — отвечает Ричи, а затем продолжает навсегда разрушать секс с кем-то ещё для Эдди.       </p><p>Это не– он не подумал… <em>гха</em>, просто дайте ему минутку. Эдди не ожидал, что Ричи станет таким диким, что, конечно же, вообще не должно удивлять, ведь он наполовину <em>волк</em>.       </p><p><em>«Именно это сейчас и происходит</em>, — напоминает он себе, — <em>ты занимаешься сексом с оборотнем»</em>. Не то чтобы он снова мог забыть об этом.       </p><p>Пальцы у Ричи длинные и сноровистые, и они ловко раскрывают Эдди, как будто он часто этим занимается, обивается тут и там, обменивая сексуальные услуги на тёплую постель и тарелку еды. А может, и так, Эдди не спрашивал, и от восхитительного движения пальцев Ричи, скользящих внутрь и наружу, он полностью теряет нить связных мыслей и перестаёт беспокоиться.       </p><p>Эдди глубже зарывается в подушку, и его глаза трепещут от того, как он следует за рукой Ричи, когда тот вынимает её. Его член непрерывно истекает смазкой на живот, в то самое месиво лубриканта, и только осознание того, что он немедленно кончит, если коснётся себя, удерживает руки Эдди сцепленными в простынях.       </p><p>Ричи тяжело дышит над ним, его глаза устремлены вниз, где он трахает Эдди теперь тремя пальцами — и звуки от этого были бы унизительными, если бы они не казались такими, блять, горячими, и Эдди выгибает спину, стонет громко и бесстыдно, когда Ричи задевает его простату.       </p><p>Это не вспышка удовольствия, это волна, которая всё прибывает и прибывает, серия <em>«лучше уже стать не может»</em>, и с каждым разом доказывается обратное.       </p><p>— Ага, вот здесь? — спрашивает Ричи. Эдди пытается кивнуть, но тот наклоняется, чтобы облизать его лицо, как проклятое животное, которым он является, что с ним, чёрт возьми, не так, прежде чем окунуть свой язык обратно в задыхающийся рот Эдди.       </p><p>Он находит в своём теле достаточно силы, чтобы поднять руки и зарыться пальцами в волосы Ричи, пока они целуются, и целуются, и целуются. Они прижимаются друг к другу, и Эдди чувствует жёсткую линию члена Ричи на внутренней стороне бедра, а затем его вес, когда их тела идеально соединяются, так что они соприкасаются от ключиц и до бёдер.       </p><p>Ричи на самом деле не может пошевелить рукой в такой позиции, и он кажется настолько растворившимся в моменте, посасывая язык Эдди, чтобы заметить, что <em>привет, он здесь умирает</em>. Давление его неподвижных пальцев сводит с ума, как и каждый стон и рычание, от которых в груди Ричи гудит так, что даже Эдди чувствует.</p><p> С некоторым усилием Эдди прерывает поцелуй.       </p><p>— Ну давай, я, блять, уже готов, ты меня мучаешь. — Он дёргает Ричи за волосы просто потому, что может, и вознаграждается тем, что видит, как ярко-голубые глаза закатываются от удовольствия.       </p><p>— Да, ты <em>полностью</em> готов, — соглашается Ричи с самодовольной ухмылкой. Его волосы торчат в пятидесяти разных направлениях, — Эдди постарался, — а клыки упираются в нижнюю губу, когда он улыбается. — Тебе понравилось, да? Мне показалось, что ты смог бы принять всю мою руку, если бы я захотел.       </p><p>Эдди задыхается, потеряв дар речи, и игнорирует, как его член дёргается в попытке стать ещё твёрже.       </p><p>— Заткнись нахуй, — рявкает он, нахмурив брови, на лице и шее расцветает яростный румянец.       </p><p>Ричи только усмехается, с восторгом наблюдая за реакцией Эдди, и оставляет ещё один влажный поцелуй на его щеке.       </p><p>— Может быть, в другой раз, — бормочет он и просовывает одну руку Эдди под спину, а потом одним плавным движением переворачивает его.       </p><p>Грудь Эдди ударяется о матрас прежде, чем он понимает, что произошло. Затем его мозг догоняет, и он осознаёт, что получил ещё одно доказательство того, что Ричи может (и будет, <em>о боже</em>) обращаться с его телом так, как ему заблагорассудится. Если он сейчас трётся своим ноющим членом о простынь, то кто его обвинит в этом?       </p><p>Большие руки Ричи так и лежат на бёдрах Эдди, а затем с лёгкостью поднимают его на колени. Эдди в этот момент поглощён необходимостью снова почувствовать пальцы в своей дырочке, всё ещё свободной и открытой, — или ещё лучше, — он жаждет двинуться назад и почувствовать, как член Ричи растягивает его шире, наполняет до краёв.      </p><p> Впрочем, ему и не нужно подсказывать Ричи действовать дальше, потому что через мгновение он уже выстраивается бёдрами напротив него.       </p><p>— Боже, посмотри на себя, — говорит он почти благоговейно. Ричи неосознанно раскачивается взад-вперёд, и каждый раз, когда головка его члена цепляется за ободок входа, Эдди всё сильнее вздрагивает и прикусывает губу, чтобы не начать умолять. — Ты чертовски красивый. Ты хочешь меня, Эдс? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Скажи мне, где лежат презервативы, детка.       </p><p>Эдди качает головой. Он действительно собирается сказать то, что собирается сказать?       </p><p>— Мы можем, эм. Без них, если ты не против.       </p><p>На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Затем голос Ричи, лёгкий и дразнящий, наполняет комнату:      </p><p> — Они нам правда не нужны. Мы с тобой разные виды, поэтому я ничего не могу ни дать, ни получить от тебя.       </p><p>— Это так, блять, противно, — стонет Эдди, невероятно возбуждённый. — Очень удобно для нас, конечно, но не говори об этом <em>так</em>.       </p><p>И вообще, почему они до сих пор разговаривают? Разве этот человек не может просто засунуть свой член в него, <em>немедленно </em>?       </p><p>Ричи раздвигает ягодицы Эдди ещё шире и разминает его плоть.       </p><p>— Мгм, у тебя сейчас будет межвидовой секс. И тебя это устраивает?       </p><p>— Иди нахуй, — выплёвывает Эдди.       </p><p>— Уже там, — отвечает Ричи и наконец-то, <em>наконец-то</em>, толкается внутрь Эдди.       </p><p>Он ожидал, что Ричи будет двигаться медленно. До этого момента Ричи довольствовался таким неспешным темпом, пока Эдди извивался, толкался и кусал губы под ним, но сейчас он проникает одним длинным движением, которое выбивает из Эдди весь дух.       </p><p>Блять, <em>блять</em>, он никогда в жизни не был так полон. Ричи большой, он уже знал об этом, но когда это самое доказательство до упора погрузилось в него — это совсем другая история.       </p><p>Он пытается приподняться на локтях, но сопротивление, которое оказывает Ричи, выходя из него сантиметр за сантиметром, лишает его лёгкие воздуха. Эдди падает на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и выставив задницу кверху, в колыбель больших рук Ричи, пока тот трахает его снова и снова.       </p><p>— Господи, блять, ты потрясающий, — говорит Ричи позади него, голос его теряется в рычании, — хочешь сильнее?       </p><p>У Эдди, может, даже немного течёт слюна.       </p><p>— Да, да. Давай, уничтожь меня, мне всё равно.       </p><p>Ричи сдвигается, и через мгновение его руки покидают тело Эдди и ложатся на матрас — Эдди, наполовину зарывшись лицом в простынь, видит линию его напряжённого предплечья, на которое опирается весь вес Ричи.       </p><p>Ему приходится вцепиться зубами в ткань, чтобы не застонать, когда Ричи снова начинает двигаться, и с каждым новым толчком головка его члена скользит по его простате. С одной стороны ему неловко от того, что незнакомец видит его таким. Каким бы милым ни казался Ричи, не важно, насколько быстрее и легче между ними возникла связь по сравнению с любым из его коллег, с которыми он знаком уже несколько лет. С другой, бог ему свидетель, он <em>не может</em> перестать любить всё сильнее и сильнее ощущение большого, крепкого мужчины на нём и внутри него.       </p><p>Он прогибается в спине по мере возможностей, принимая зверский темп фрикций Ричи.       </p><p>— Бля-а-ать, Ричи, так близко, — заикается он.       </p><p>Ричи накрывает его собой ещё больше и вплетает одну руку в волосы Эдди. Он не тянет его, но Эдди всё равно поднимает голову и поворачивается в поисках поцелуя — он замечает, что Ричи уже ждёт его, лицо раскраснелось и вспотело, а глаза такие синие, что кажутся наэлектризованными.       </p><p>— Да? Вот и хорошо, хорошо, — бессмысленно бормочет он и облизывает вялый рот Эдди, прежде чем засунуть в него язык. Поцелуй выходит неряшливым, слишком мокрым, слишком много зубов, и Эдди в таком восторге, что не может дышать, когда он обрывается. — Ты такой горячий, какого хера, — говорит Ричи, и это <em>чувство взаимно</em>, но оно не объясняет, почему он вынимает свой идеальный член из Эдди вместо того, чтобы трахать его так сильно, что соседи подадут жалобу на шум.       </p><p>— Куда это ты, чёрт возьми, собрался? — интересуется Эдди, пытаясь заставить звучать свой голос твёрдо, но в итоге он больше похож на скулёж. Боже, да он же просто <em>опьянён членом</em>, он жалок.</p><p> Ричи только усмехается и чмокает его в щёку.       </p><p>— Успокойся, ковбой, я никуда не денусь. — Он обхватывает Эдди рукой за талию и снова делает ту штуку, где он раскладывает его, как ему вздумается, от чего влечение Эдди к нему каким-то образом взлетает ещё выше.       </p><p>Он оказывается на спине. Ричи над ним — это зрелище, на которое стоит посмотреть, поэтому, естественно, он закрывает глаза, потому что он не готов столкнуться с ним. В принципе.       </p><p>— Я просто хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, — объясняет Ричи, как всегда, со сладостью в голосе, и одновременно утыкается носом в волосы Эдди, проскальзывая обратно в него.       </p><p><em>«Мам, мам, я нашёл его на улице</em>, — думает Эдди в истерике, — <em>мы можем его оставить?»</em>       </p><p>Ричи снова начинает двигаться, без наращивания темпа, только растяжка от его члена, пока он практически до конца выходит и жёстко толкается обратно, снова и снова, в податливое тело Эдди.       </p><p>Он раздвигает ноги ещё больше, освобождая место для широкого тела Ричи, и тот обхватывает руками его икры, задирая их вверх.       </p><p>— <em>Чёрт</em>, — шепчет Эдди, задыхаясь. Он согнут практически пополам, и у него нет возможности подвинуться или даже просто <em>пошевелиться</em> — он может только принимать, принимать и принимать. Он совершает ошибку, глядя вниз, и едва ли не кончает от вида своего члена, красного и истекающего предэякулятом, и бёдер Ричи, толкающихся в него.       </p><p>Эдди издаёт тихие <em>«ах, ах, ах»</em> каждый раз, когда движения Ричи вдавливают его в матрас. Он разражается громкими стонами, когда Ричи наваливается на него всем своим весом, чтобы проникнуть глубже, и наклоняется, посасывая и кусая его шею и грудь.       </p><p>Эдди чувствует себя использованным. По-другому и не сказать: он чувствует себя маленькой игрушкой, которую Ричи может согнуть как угодно, он чувствует себя бессильным, <em>шлюхой</em>. Боже, да, это самое подходящее слово, его трахают как шлюху. Кто бы мог подумать! Кто бы мог подумать, что ему это так понравится!       </p><p>Может, чтение мыслей является одной из тайных способностей оборотней, потому что Ричи перестаёт засасывать кожу на ключице Эдди, чтобы сказать:       </p><p>— Ты такой доступный, Эдди, блять. Я думал, мне придётся потрудиться, но посмотри на себя, — он подчёркивает свои слова резким толчком, который Эдди чувствует в своём, сука, <em>позвоночнике</em>.       </p><p>Он впивается ногтями в плечи Ричи, наполовину в знак возмездия, наполовину подбадривая его.       </p><p>— Самодовольство– ах, бля-<em>а</em>-ать, тебе не к лицу. — Ложь. — Просто прикоснись ко мне, ну же, ты же сказал, что хочешь–       </p><p>— Увидеть, как ты кончаешь, да, — заканчивает за него Ричи, и, несмотря на все свои поддразнивания, он отпускает одну из ног Эдди, чтобы обхватить рукой его член. Он крепко сжимает его, достаточно сильно, и дрочит ему быстро и грязно.       </p><p>Удовольствие стремительно скручивается кольцами в животе Эдди, глубоко внутри него, где Ричи всё ещё растягивает его, — где кипит обжигающий жар и напряжение в мышцах. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Ричи, просто чтобы за что-то держаться.       </p><p>— Да, да, Ричи, блять, именно так, ты великолепен, — Эдди продолжает бессвязно бормотать, и, наконец, напряжение спадает, и он кончает на руку Ричи и свою собственную грудь. Эдди сжимает его член внутри, и больше чувствует, чем слышит, его ответный стон, спрятанный в своей шее.       </p><p>По тому, как Ричи застыл в его объятиях, он подозревает, что тот ждёт разрешения продолжить или, — учитывая смиренное отчаяние в его глазах, когда он поднимает взгляд, — что Эдди прогонит его или что-нибудь в этом роде. Господи, неужели <em>такое</em> с ним уже случалось?       </p><p>— Давай, большой мальчик, — в итоге говорит Эдди и свободно обвивает его руками, — покажи мне, что у тебя есть.       </p><p>Ричи смотрит недоверчиво, но затем он сверкает своими острыми зубами в яркой улыбке и притягивает его ближе к себе. Он умоляет о поцелуе, который Эдди с радостью дарит, уступчиво и лениво после своего оргазма, а потом просто — ставит себе цель <em>вытрахать из него всю жизнь</em>. Если он раньше думал, что темп Ричи был жёстким, то, <em>чёрт возьми</em>, блять, Эдди будет вспоминать об этом всю следующую <em>неделю</em> — каждый раз, когда попытается сесть.       </p><p>Он становится таким сверхчувствительным, что практически не может принимать фрикции Ричи, тогда как другая его часть с надеждой задаётся вопросом: <em>«Он заставит меня кончить дважды?»</em> — но увы, ему почти сорок, так что вместо того, чтобы снова возбудиться, как бы он хотел, Эдди держится за бицепсы Ричи и вслушивается в его рваное рычание, пока он преследует собственный оргазм.       </p><p>— Давай, Ричи, милый, — шепчет он ему на ухо, — кончи в меня, наполни меня.       </p><p>— Блять, Эдс, ты вообще <em>реален </em>? — вопрос Ричи сопровождается стоном, и в следующее мгновение он кончает так сильно, что Эдди видит звёзды с ним за компанию.   </p><p>Они всё ещё пытаются восстановить дыхание, и Эдди в это время неуклюже поглаживает волосы Ричи, потому что он вроде как не чувствует свои, блять, руки, а Ричи медленно выскальзывает из него.       </p><p>Эдди морщится от этого ощущения.       </p><p>— Извини, извини, — говорит Ричи, и в его голосе совсем не слышно сожаления: он принадлежит человеку, который кончил две минуты назад и до сих пор находится под кайфом. — Дай я только…       </p><p>Он шарит вокруг кровати в поисках чего-то, и когда находит свою пару одолженных боксеров, он вытирает ими собственную сперму, которая постепенно начинает вытекать из Эдди.       </p><p>Это было бы до жути противно, и на самом деле это <em>будет</em> до жути противно через несколько минут, но сейчас Эдди — полностью пиздец. Свет горит, но дома никого нет. Он не знает, может ли пошевелить ногами, и, по правде говоря, даже не хочет пытаться; Ричи может отнести его в душ, если понадобится. На своих сильных, больших руках. Блять.       </p><p>Наверное, он отключился на какое-то время, потому что следующее, что он замечает: Ричи надел новую пару боксеров и он обтирает его грудь тёплым, влажным полотенцем. А потом швыряет его через всю комнату, когда заканчивает.</p><p>  — <em>Эй</em>, — Эдди предпринимает мужественную попытку пожаловаться, но его голос до сих пор звучит хрипло и возбуждённо, каким-то образом, <em>вау</em>, он что, регрессирует к своему подростковому я, что ли?       </p><p>— И тебе «эй», — отвечает Ричи, потому что он идиот. Эдди открывает глаза и видит, что он улыбается, его лицо всё ещё красное, а волосы — абсолютная катастрофа. Его заострённые уши выглядывают из путаницы кудрей. Эдди не возражает, когда Ричи облизывает горячую полосу на его губах и щеке, всё ещё слишком погружённый в посторгазменный туман, чтобы посчитать действия Ричи раздражающими.       </p><p>Он счастливо хмыкает.       </p><p>— Ты можешь остаться здесь.       </p><p>Ричи падает на матрас рядом с ним и подтаскивает Эдди к себе, пока не укладывает его так, чтобы они обнимались «ложечками».       </p><p>— Класс, я надеялся, что мы сможем пообниматься.       </p><p>— Нет, я имею в виду, если тебе негде жить, ты можешь остаться здесь.       </p><p>Рука Ричи сжимает талию Эдди, и он резко втягивает воздух.       </p><p>— <em>Эдди</em>. Эдди, ты <em>серьёзно</em>?       </p><p>— Да.       </p><p>— У меня совсем нет денег.       </p><p>— Вот дерьмо, правда? — говорит он, притворяясь удивлённым. — А я-то думал, что посмотреть, кто возьмёт к себе домой голодную, дрожащую собаку, — это социальный эксперимент скучающего миллионера-оборотня.       </p><p>Подобный комментарий должен был бы навесить на Эдди ярлык придурка на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но вместо этого Ричи фыркает и смеётся, как будто он искренне веселится.       </p><p>— Тебя прямо не отпускает тот факт, что я оборотень, я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так реагировал. Мой член действительно <em>такая</em> бомба?       </p><p>— Да, член очень хорош, он изменил всю мою систему убеждений, — парирует Эдди, шутя только на сорок пять процентов. — Ну так что? Это значит «да»?      </p><p> Ричи утыкается лицом в шею Эдди и крепче прижимает его к себе.       </p><p>— Я хочу сказать «да», — признаётся он со странной ранимостью, — но не знаю, вдруг ты передумаешь утром.       </p><p>— Уже утро, тупица.       </p><p>— <em>Неважно</em>, ты понял, что я имею в виду! Мне и раньше делали больно, разбитое сердце можно склеить, и всё такое– А вдруг ты проснёшься и поймёшь, что совершил ошибку?       </p><p>Эдди поворачивается в его руках, и они оказываются лицом к лицу.       </p><p>— Ричи, — ласково говорит он, — ты такой, блять, тупой.       </p><p>— Ого, прошу, расскажи мне больше.       </p><p>— Если ты не заметил по тому, как мы занимались сексом через полчаса после твоего рассказа о том, что ты раньше ел <em>крыс</em>, то ты мне нравишься. До смешного сильно. И ещё у меня гораздо больше денег, чем я могу придумать, что с ними делать, и остатки моей души, которые не высосала работа с восьми-до-пяти, <em>не позволят</em> мне оставить всё так, как есть, даже не предложив. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Пожалуйста, останься?       </p><p>Ричи внимательно слушает, и тут его нижняя губа начинает дрожать.       </p><p>Эдди широко распахивает глаза.       </p><p>— О, нет. Эй, ну что ты, пожалуйста, не надо–       </p><p>Он начинает плакать.       </p><p>— Извини! Блять, я становлюсь эмоциональным после секса, <em>не обращай на меня внимания</em>, — Ричи обнимает его и прижимает к своей груди так крепко, что дышать для Эдди становится затруднительно. — Я так и знал, — говорит Ричи, — что ты будешь ласковым и милым под всем этим грубым и раздражающим фасадом.       </p><p>— Беру свои слова назад, — бормочет Эдди, вжавшись лицом в его ключицу. — Вали жить на улицу и подхвати бешенство.       </p><p>Ричи влажно смеётся и откидывается назад, чтобы поцеловать Эдди в лоб, в нос и снова облизать его губы, как чересчур восторженный щенок, которым он и является.       — Пошёл ты, первое слово дороже второго!       </p><p>Эдди поддаётся желанию улыбнуться, и когда язык Ричи снова касается его губ, он втягивает его в рот, и они счастливо целуются какое-то время.       </p><p>— Итак, как ты хочешь, чтобы я платил тебе за это? — интересуется Ричи, когда они прекращают целоваться. Синева его глаз всё ещё покрыта плёнкой влаги, но в голосе звучат лёгкость и дразнящие нотки. — Трахать тебя вот так каждую ночь?       </p><p>Эдди закатывает глаза и вздыхает.       </p><p>— Не каждую ночь, у тебя настоящий шланг между ног.       </p><p>— Почти каждую ночь?       </p><p>— Почти каждую ночь.       </p><p>Ухмылка. Ричи специально превращает свои зубы в более длинные клыки, ублюдок.       </p><p>— Договорились, — рычит он, а потом они снова целуются, проведя так бо́льшую часть этого дня — и, как Эдди надеется, ещё много дней впереди.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>